


A Halloween with Dean Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a quiet knock but became much more</p><p>It started as a horror thing but ended up turning gay, shut up..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween with Dean Winchester

A lewd tapping had filled the bunker sounding much like knocks, coming from the metal door. Dean had opened the door the first three times, hoping for it to be his best friend Cas dropping by to watch movies and avoid the trick-or-treaters now littering the streets. Dean put on his headphones and retreading to his bedroom in an attempt to block out the knocking, he climbed onto the right side of his bed and laid over the covers. He fiddled with his hot pink iPod, deciding to listen to some classic AC/DC in hope of it being louder than the knocking. He put the music to the highest volume and closed his eyes.  
The knocking grew louder, and louder until he was able to hear it over the music. Annoyed, he attempts to ignore it and focus on the guitar, but the knocking continued to grow louder, as if it were begging for his attention. It became louder and began to vary in speeds, sometimes tapping out patterns. Dean continued to try ignore it until it finally began to quiet down. He looked around his bedroom and noticed his cellphone was ringing. Pausing his music and removing his headphones he glanced at the screen, reading the name Cas, Dean hurried to pick up the phone since he did not know how long it was ringing for. He pressed the button and held it to his ear expecting to hear his friend’s soft but gruff voice on the other line but instead having another man speak, one with a deep scratchy voice. It simply said “Aren’t going to get the door?” Before hanging up, leaving Dean open mouthed and scared for his friend’s safety. The knocking turned into a loud banging and became more and more violent with every second that passed.  
When he came to his senses he jumped up from his bed, and sprinted across the bunker towards the front door, his cell phone still in his hand. Standing in front of the door, knees sore from tripping up the stairs in the rush, he went to grab the handle. Instead he was faced with nothing other than the door, no doorknob in sight. This is when the real panic set in. He gripped his phone tight and rushed to dial the familiar number with only one thing on his mind, Cas. How was Cas? Was Cas okay? Where was Cas? The banging had stopped, and an eerie silence filled the bunker.  
When the person picked up it sounded nothing more like the last call, “Dean” He heard the person on the other side say. “Cas he replied, voice filled with happiness and relief. He looked in front of him, where the door should be, but instead he found a man wearing a suit and a tan overcoat standing there, holding his hand out to help him up. Dean dropped his phone and grabbed Cas’ hand, standing up and pulling the other man into a hug. “Thank you Cas.” The scent of honey and flowers filled his nose. The smell of Cas had always been so calming. “What are you talking about Dean?” Cas said, no longer returning Dean’s hug. Dean backed away from the man and looked at him oddly, “What?” he asked again fearful. Cas wore an endearing smile and kind eyes, completely unlike his usual self, “I am your friend, Dean. You don’t need to thank me.” His facial expressions appear to go back to normal, he stood up taller and looked at Dean with confused eyes. Cas smiled again at Dean before gripping his hand and walking back inside the bunker. His usual deep blue eyes turning black when Dean turned and walked in behind the other man. Cas threw Dean against the wall and pulled out a long silver blade. His eyes burning with demonic rage, “Cas” Dean cried, not knowing what else to say. Ruthlessly Cas plunged the blade into the other man’s heart

~  
Dean was woken up by a banging on his bedroom door, “Dean, get up! Cas is here and I made pie!” He recognized the voice, it was his best friend Charlie, the trustworthy lesbian fresh from Oz. “Come on Dean! I’ve been knocking here for hours!” She said, again increasing the volume of the knocking. “If your door wasn’t locked I’d come in there and drop this damn pie on your face! You are so lucky these locks are so difficult to pick!” She yelled. Getting up from bed, still recovering from the dream Dean asked “Charlie? What are you doing here?” rubbing his eyes and stretching. “Well I’m about to throw this stupid pie in your face! Come on Dean it’s Halloween! ” Dean hadn’t noticed she was talking about pie before now since he was still shaken up by the thought of Cas becoming a demon and killing him. He stood and went to open the door for the raging red-head, “Where’s the pie?” he asked. “No where you idiot, it was a trick! Now come on you gotta see Cas is his bee costume!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I accidentally ended up writing in my creative writing class instead of doing the actual assignment. Apologies if it is terrible.


End file.
